Someone Else's Story
by dwarfperson
Summary: SYOC - CLOSED. Blaze is a mutant hybrid. He's spent his whole life being told that he is nothing. Now, with the help of Mark and Mark's flock, he is finally becoming someone.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is gonna be my first SYOT on maximum ride. but i hav some rules!

None of the characters can be related to The Flock.

I do need some boys too.

No one under the age of Three.

I need bad guys.

This is not a first-come, first-serve basis. The best characters will be the ones in the story. So try to make your character as good as possible.

No one is invincible. Your character must have a weakness.

PLEASE be creative!

All flock members must be able to fly.

There will be one flock, erasers, whitecoats, and additional charectors

Here is the form:

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Gender:

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors)

Personality:

Appearance (plz be creative)

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):

Background/History:

Family (optional):

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weight (optional):

Height (optional):

Extra Powers (optional):

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages):

Romance, and with whom (optional):

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional):


	2. Chapter 2

charectors for SYOC

I NEED SOME BAD GUYS PLZ!

So in the Flock we have...

Leader: Mark (has not yet got form for him)

Secound: Amanda

Third: Blaze

Jess

Dio

Snow

Zizi

And the Whitecoats..

NO ONE HAS BEEN SUBMITTED!

And in the Erasers...

NO ONE HAS BEEN SUBMITTED!

And the addtional charectors...

NO ONE HAS BEEN SUBMITTED!

okay these r mines im only submitting two!

Name: Wannaclone one

Nickname (optional): Dio

Age: 7

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors): Flock

Personality: changes depending wot he is feeling or wot he is. Usally happy and sweet.

Appearance (plz be creative): changes depending wot he is. usally small scruffy dirty 7 year old boy.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):usally plain jeans with black plain T- shirt but he changes alot, bare feet

Background/History: Him and Jess (wanna clone 2), escaped from a lab in Scotland that was blown up by an animal cruelty group.

Family (optional): Jess, who is WannaClone two. If Jess really wanted to be a elephant (example), Dio would turn into an Elephant. and if Dio really wanted to be a rat, Jess would turn into one. Do you get it? it becomes clearer in the next few chapters.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.): no

Likes: Changing Jess into horrible things, getting changed into new things every day, ice cream

Dislikes: kiwi, needles, dotors, hospitals, and stuff like that.

Strengths: Can change into any thing Jess wants him to be

Weaknesses: cant change himself into anything

Weight (optional): like, 3 stone?

Height (optional): 4 ft 1 but changes alot

Extra Powers (optional): can see the future

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 50% Dio, 50% what ever Jess makes him

Romance, and with whom (optional): NONE

Name: WannaClone two

Nickname (optional): Jess

Age:7

Gender: female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors): Flock

Personality: changes depending wot she is. Usally moody and grumpy around people she knows but pretends to be sweet around strangers

Appearance (plz be creative): Changes depending wot she IS.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): Usally plain jeans and faded blue tank top with Red converse but she changes alot.

Background/History: She and her twin/wannaclone 1 escaped from a lab in Scotland that was bombed by an animal cruelty group

Family (optional): Dio her other wanna clone wich she refers to as twin. When Dio really wants to be something, Jess becomes what Dio wants to be and vice versa. so they are WannaClones.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):no

Likes: being mooody, changing Dio into absoloutly horrible things when she is angry, boiled sweets

Dislikes: getting changed into horrible things, kiwi

Strengths: can be changed into anything

Weaknesses: cant change herself into anything

Weight (optional): like, 3 stone? but it changes

Height (optional): 4 ft 3 usallly but it changes

Extra Powers (optional): can spit really far

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 50% Jess 50% whatever Dio makes her

Romance, and with whom (optional): NONE SHE IS A MOODY 7 YEAR OLD

Do u like them? its a bit confusing i no.

okay these r the people that other ppl submitted and they got in still waiting on one or two more for the flock but... I NEED SOME BAD GUYS!

Name: Experiment 867530986753

Nickname (optional): Zizi

Age: 4

Gender: female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors) flock

Personality: generally sweet, but don't be fooled by her cuteness. She is one

tough cookie! Loves pranks, has a good sense of humor. Shows affection freely,

ie she will randomly give you a hug if she decides she likes you or thinks you

are sad.

Appearance (plz be creative)

Human form: changes all the time, but in little ways. (she is a shapeshifter,

but not in a major ways. She changes little things about her appearance.) her

hair is always black, but she changes how long it is, whether it is curly or

straight, whether she has bangs or not, whether she has highlights. There is

usually one highlight, (always a really bright color, like orange, green,

pink, purple, blue...). Her eyes are usually violet or silver, but

occasionally they will turn black, if she is angry or scared. Sometimes she

has a few freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose, sometimes she has

none. Her skin is always very fair. her wings are solid black, silver, deep

purple, or occasionally white.

Wolf form: cute little black wolf pup. Really small, and easy to carry. Her

eyes are Violet or silver, and rarely black. She then has teeny tiny black

wings that can keep her aloft, but not as well as in her human form. When in

wolf form, all she can change about her appearance is her eyes.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): likes to wear a purple tank-top with silver

designs stenciled on. Wears black skinny jeans or a black tutu-type skirt.

Favorite shoes are purple (same tone as shirt) high-top sneakers with various

silver designs drawn on with one of those metallic silver sharpie thingies.

Background/History: at the School since she was a baby, sheets aped at the

same time as Snow.

Family (optional): has always thought of Snow as her sister, but has no living

blood-relatives.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

no.

Likes: changing her appearance, dancing, being with Snow, flying, being in

wolf form, making people laugh

Dislikes: guns, the School, antisepticky smells, loud noises

Strengths: changing her appearance makes it tough to track her. Fast and

strong, smarter than the average 4-year-old mutant

Weaknesses: people threatening her flock, especially Snow. Loud noises scare

her.

Weight (optional): like, 30 pounds?

Height (optional): I dunno, about 3 foot 10?

Extra Powers (optional): shape-shifting. She sometimes sees the future in

dreams.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 3% wolf (mot Eraser type wolf, cute wolf)

4% bird, 93% human

Romance, and with whom (optional): no, SHE'S FOUR!

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): nope, good luck!

Name: blaze

Nickname (optional):

Age: 16

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors) flock

Personality: quiet, but can be loud when he wants to. He hates whitecoats and

erasers, loves his family. He is very strong and powerful, but super sweet

around people who he loves. He is really protective, sarcastic and funny. If

you piss him off, he WILL kick your ass.

Appearance (plz be creative): he has olive toned skin, and eyes that are

usually black, but change color depending on how he feels. He has freckles, is

tall and skinny. His hair is dark brown with a hint of dark red, which is

floppy and lays in layers on the top of his head.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): black jeans, red t-shirt, black leather jacket

and ref sneakers.

Background/History: he was taken from his mothers stomach while he was due any

day and had the DNA put into him.

Family (optional): his flock.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

third in command (im really sorry! i couldnt put it as 2nd in command coz the leader is a guy and it would be like GUY POWER and i dont really want that but i feel really guilty changing it! xxx)

Likes: pizza, black and art.

Dislikes: show offs and people who brag.

Strengths: extremely strong and cunning. Is really hot and can make people do

anything just by telling them to.

Weaknesses: tends to think too much of himself at times. Not often.

Weight (optional): 100 lbs

Height (optional): 6,1

Extra Powers (optional): can swivel head around like an Owl. He can control

fire and teleport

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 1% owl and 2% hawk.

Romance, and with whom (optional): the girl that ms. Odair submitted, snow.

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): nothing :)

Name: Amanda

Nickname: Mandy

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Group: Flock

Personality: Quite with strangers, loud and fun with friends.

Appearance: Long black hair, brown and gold eyes, really tan skin, strange

birthmarks/tattoos on her face.

Usual Outfit: Black shirts, dark wash jeans, boots.

History: Was born with no one to claim her at the hospital, she was thrown

into different homes and always made fun of by her marks, and the fact that

she could move things with her mind wasn't a fun secret to keep. Until she

moved to a town called Lake Park, Minnesota, and a boy, Mark Red, found an

intrest in her. He later revealed he had wings and was an experiment that

escaped. They soon fell for each other, only to be torn apart when they had

been kiddnapped by the people who had experimented on Mark. She soon got wings

and was put through the same torture as Mark. They soon escaped and are on the

run.

Family: None known of.

Leader: Mark is the leader, Amanda is second in command.

Likes: Mark, little children, singing, rock music, and reading.

Dislikes: Scientists/Doctors, needles, sushi.

Strengths: Knowledge, can run fast.

Weaknesses: Although she can run fast, she has slight asthma problems.

Weight: 115 pounds

Height: 5"8'

Extra powers: can move objects with her mind. Wings are 12" long and are tan

Mutation: 95% human, 2% bird, 3% cheeta.

Romance: Mark Red

Name: Experiment 47289345

Nickname (optional): Snow

Age: 16

Gender: female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors) flock

Personality: she's a natural leader. Truly nice and sweet most of the time,

but get on her bad side and she'll kick your ass into next week. She's super

sarcastic a lot of the time, but can also be the most sincere

good cook, though she's better at baking than cooking. Favorite colors are red

and silver.

Appearance (plz be creative) long, strait black hair with a thick silver

streak on the left side. Long side bangs that hang over her eyes. Obviously,

she's tall and skinny. Thick red lips, little nose, no freckles. Long, thin

fingers. Silver eyes that match the streak in her hair. Small nose piercing

and regular ear piercing. silver hummingbird wings.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): dark skinny jeans, tucked into black, knee-high

converse. Wears a black tank top with a red zip-up hooded sweatshirt woth

swirly silver designs on the back over it. Nose piercing is a crystal. Ear

piercing is a dangly silver pair of wings.

Background/History: has been at the School since she was a baby, when her

mother (a whitecoat) volunteered her for experimentation.

Family (optional): mum, Lisbeth White, a whitecoat. She has an all-human

brother named Xander, and doesn't know who her dad is.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

yes, please!

Likes: her boyfriend (whoever you pick), red, silver, baking, little kids,

flying, martial arts

Dislikes: guns, anyone threatening her family, Justin Bieber

Strengths: able to make quick decisions, wicked fighter, fast and strong.

Weaknesses: she has no sense of smell, and sometimes let's her anger color her

decisions.

Weight (optional): idk like 80-85 pounds

Height (optional): 5 foot 7

Extra Powers (optional): can create anything she imagines. Like, if she

imagined a huge circus, she could make it appear for her. Unfortunately, she

cannot make things go away. Like, if she imagined there were no Erasers, it

wouldn't work.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 5% hummingbird, 95% human

Romance, and with whom (optional): sure, with any (cute!) OC

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): nothing. Good luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**FLOCK = CLOSED**

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that is the flock closed. So sorry, but the FLOCK is now CLOSED. Erasers, additional charectors and Whitecoats are still OPEN. Enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leader: Mark

Secound: Amanda

Third: Blaze

Jess

Dio

Zizi

Snow

Name: Mark Red

Nickname: None

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Group: Flock

Personality: Keeps to himself but is a really fun guy.

Appearance: Shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, has a scar on his jawbone from an Eraser

Usual Outfit: White t-shirt, denim jeans, black sneakers

History: Was taken from the hospital two days after his birth. He had lived all his life a science experiment with wings until the age of 15 and escaped but received a scar from the head Eraser. He ran off and found Lake Park, Minnesota, and lived in an abandoned home on the borderline of the town. When Amanda showed up a year later, he instantly was interested in her. He soon revealed his wings, and she her power to move objects. They fell for each other but were taken by Erasers. He and Amanda were thrown into the torture and quickly escaped.

Family: None known

Leader: 1st command

Likes: Rain, Amanda, rock music

Dislikes: When Amanda's in pain, Erasers, needles, scientists/doctors

Strengths: Arm strength, can run fast

Weaknesses: Left wing is healing from being broken by an Eraser.

Weight: 130 pounds

Height: 6"1'

Extra Powers: Can sense emotions.

Mutation: 98% human, 2% bird

Romance: Amanda

Name: Wannaclone one

Nickname (optional): Dio

Age: 7

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors): Flock

Personality: changes depending wot he is feeling or wot he is. Usally happy and sweet.

Appearance (plz be creative): changes depending wot he is. usally small scruffy dirty 7 year old boy.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):usally plain jeans with black plain T- shirt but he changes alot, bare feet

Background/History: Him and Jess (wanna clone 2), escaped from a lab in Scotland that was blown up by an animal cruelty group.

Family (optional): Jess, who is WannaClone two. If Jess really wanted to be a elephant (example), Dio would turn into an Elephant. and if Dio really wanted to be a rat, Jess would turn into one. Do you get it? it becomes clearer in the next few chapters.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.): no

Likes: Changing Jess into horrible things, getting changed into new things every day, ice cream

Dislikes: kiwi, needles, dotors, hospitals, and stuff like that.

Strengths: Can change into any thing Jess wants him to be

Weaknesses: cant change himself into anything

Weight (optional): like, 3 stone?

Height (optional): 4 ft 1 but changes alot

Extra Powers (optional): can see the future

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 50% Dio, 50% what ever Jess makes him

Romance, and with whom (optional): NONE

Name: WannaClone two

Nickname (optional): Jess

Age:7

Gender: female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors): Flock

Personality: changes depending wot she is. Usally moody and grumpy around people she knows but pretends to be sweet around strangers

Appearance (plz be creative): Changes depending wot she IS.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): Usally plain jeans and faded blue tank top with Red converse but she changes alot.

Background/History: She and her twin/wannaclone 1 escaped from a lab in Scotland that was bombed by an animal cruelty group

Family (optional): Dio her other wanna clone wich she refers to as twin. When Dio really wants to be something, Jess becomes what Dio wants to be and vice versa. so they are WannaClones.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):no

Likes: being mooody, changing Dio into absoloutly horrible things when she is angry, boiled sweets

Dislikes: getting changed into horrible things, kiwi

Strengths: can be changed into anything

Weaknesses: cant change herself into anything

Weight (optional): like, 3 stone? but it changes

Height (optional): 4 ft 3 usallly but it changes

Extra Powers (optional): can spit really far

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 50% Jess 50% whatever Dio makes her

Romance, and with whom (optional): NONE SHE IS A MOODY 7 YEAR OLD

Do u like them? its a bit confusing i no.

okay these r the people that other ppl submitted and they got in still waiting on one or two more for the flock but... I NEED SOME BAD GUYS!

Name: Experiment 867530986753

Nickname (optional): Zizi

Age: 4

Gender: female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors) flock

Personality: generally sweet, but don't be fooled by her cuteness. She is one

tough cookie! Loves pranks, has a good sense of humor. Shows affection freely,

ie she will randomly give you a hug if she decides she likes you or thinks you

are sad.

Appearance (plz be creative)

Human form: changes all the time, but in little ways. (she is a shapeshifter,

but not in a major ways. She changes little things about her appearance.) her

hair is always black, but she changes how long it is, whether it is curly or

straight, whether she has bangs or not, whether she has highlights. There is

usually one highlight, (always a really bright color, like orange, green,

pink, purple, blue...). Her eyes are usually violet or silver, but

occasionally they will turn black, if she is angry or scared. Sometimes she

has a few freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose, sometimes she has

none. Her skin is always very fair. her wings are solid black, silver, deep

purple, or occasionally white.

Wolf form: cute little black wolf pup. Really small, and easy to carry. Her

eyes are Violet or silver, and rarely black. She then has teeny tiny black

wings that can keep her aloft, but not as well as in her human form. When in

wolf form, all she can change about her appearance is her eyes.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): likes to wear a purple tank-top with silver

designs stenciled on. Wears black skinny jeans or a black tutu-type skirt.

Favorite shoes are purple (same tone as shirt) high-top sneakers with various

silver designs drawn on with one of those metallic silver sharpie thingies.

Background/History: at the School since she was a baby, sheets aped at the

same time as Snow.

Family (optional): has always thought of Snow as her sister, but has no living

blood-relatives.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

no.

Likes: changing her appearance, dancing, being with Snow, flying, being in

wolf form, making people laugh

Dislikes: guns, the School, antisepticky smells, loud noises

Strengths: changing her appearance makes it tough to track her. Fast and

strong, smarter than the average 4-year-old mutant

Weaknesses: people threatening her flock, especially Snow. Loud noises scare

her.

Weight (optional): like, 30 pounds?

Height (optional): I dunno, about 3 foot 10?

Extra Powers (optional): shape-shifting. She sometimes sees the future in

dreams.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 3% wolf (mot Eraser type wolf, cute wolf)

4% bird, 93% human

Romance, and with whom (optional): no, SHE'S FOUR!

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): nope, good luck!

Name: blaze

Nickname (optional):

Age: 16

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors) flock

Personality: quiet, but can be loud when he wants to. He hates whitecoats and

erasers, loves his family. He is very strong and powerful, but super sweet

around people who he loves. He is really protective, sarcastic and funny. If

you piss him off, he WILL kick your ass.

Appearance (plz be creative): he has olive toned skin, and eyes that are

usually black, but change color depending on how he feels. He has freckles, is

tall and skinny. His hair is dark brown with a hint of dark red, which is

floppy and lays in layers on the top of his head.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): black jeans, red t-shirt, black leather jacket

and ref sneakers.

Background/History: he was taken from his mothers stomach while he was due any

day and had the DNA put into him.

Family (optional): his flock.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

third in command (im really sorry! i couldnt put it as 2nd in command coz the leader is a guy and it would be like GUY POWER and i dont really want that but i feel really guilty changing it! xxx)

Likes: pizza, black and art.

Dislikes: show offs and people who brag.

Strengths: extremely strong and cunning. Is really hot and can make people do

anything just by telling them to.

Weaknesses: tends to think too much of himself at times. Not often.

Weight (optional): 100 lbs

Height (optional): 6,1

Extra Powers (optional): can swivel head around like an Owl. He can control

fire and teleport

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 1% owl and 2% hawk.

Romance, and with whom (optional): the girl that ms. Odair submitted, snow.

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): nothing :)

Name: Amanda

Nickname: Mandy

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Group: Flock

Personality: Quite with strangers, loud and fun with friends.

Appearance: Long black hair, brown and gold eyes, really tan skin, strange

birthmarks/tattoos on her face.

Usual Outfit: Black shirts, dark wash jeans, boots.

History: Was born with no one to claim her at the hospital, she was thrown

into different homes and always made fun of by her marks, and the fact that

she could move things with her mind wasn't a fun secret to keep. Until she

moved to a town called Lake Park, Minnesota, and a boy, Mark Red, found an

intrest in her. He later revealed he had wings and was an experiment that

escaped. They soon fell for each other, only to be torn apart when they had

been kiddnapped by the people who had experimented on Mark. She soon got wings

and was put through the same torture as Mark. They soon escaped and are on the

run.

Family: None known of.

Leader: Mark is the leader, Amanda is second in command.

Likes: Mark, little children, singing, rock music, and reading.

Dislikes: Scientists/Doctors, needles, sushi.

Strengths: Knowledge, can run fast.

Weaknesses: Although she can run fast, she has slight asthma problems.

Weight: 115 pounds

Height: 5"8'

Extra powers: can move objects with her mind. Wings are 12" long and are tan

Mutation: 95% human, 2% bird, 3% cheeta.

Romance: Mark Red

Name: Experiment 47289345

Nickname (optional): Snow

Age: 16

Gender: female

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors) flock

Personality: she's a natural leader. Truly nice and sweet most of the time,

but get on her bad side and she'll kick your ass into next week. She's super

sarcastic a lot of the time, but can also be the most sincere

good cook, though she's better at baking than cooking. Favorite colors are red

and silver.

Appearance (plz be creative) long, strait black hair with a thick silver

streak on the left side. Long side bangs that hang over her eyes. Obviously,

she's tall and skinny. Thick red lips, little nose, no freckles. Long, thin

fingers. Silver eyes that match the streak in her hair. Small nose piercing

and regular ear piercing. silver hummingbird wings.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): dark skinny jeans, tucked into black, knee-high

converse. Wears a black tank top with a red zip-up hooded sweatshirt woth

swirly silver designs on the back over it. Nose piercing is a crystal. Ear

piercing is a dangly silver pair of wings.

Background/History: has been at the School since she was a baby, when her

mother (a whitecoat) volunteered her for experimentation.

Family (optional): mum, Lisbeth White, a whitecoat. She has an all-human

brother named Xander, and doesn't know who her dad is.

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

yes, please!

Likes: her boyfriend (whoever you pick), red, silver, baking, little kids,

flying, martial arts

Dislikes: guns, anyone threatening her family, Justin Bieber

Strengths: able to make quick decisions, wicked fighter, fast and strong.

Weaknesses: she has no sense of smell, and sometimes let's her anger color her

decisions.

Weight (optional): idk like 80-85 pounds

Height (optional): 5 foot 7

Extra Powers (optional): can create anything she imagines. Like, if she

imagined a huge circus, she could make it appear for her. Unfortunately, she

cannot make things go away. Like, if she imagined there were no Erasers, it

wouldn't work.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 5% hummingbird, 95% human

Romance, and with whom (optional): Blaze

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): nothing. Good luck!

Name: Lysander

Nickname: Les Pronounced: Lease

Age: 15

Gender:Male

Group: Flock

Personality: Les is a sucker for sports. But he doesn't have much time since

he is always drawing. Drawing is his refuge when times are tough. He's quiet

to most people, but when he's around his close friends he can be VERY

talkative. Overall, he's sweet and friendly. Girls are always falling at his

feet. But he already gave his heart to a girl.

Appearance: White chocolate face, with dark brown eyes. A killer grin with a

line across his neck that looks like he was stabbed but really it's just a

birthmark. Curly brown hair.

Usual Outfit: He doesn't really have a style, so pretty much anything he feels

like wearing.

Background/History: His mother was a white coat who gave birth to him at the

School. His mom didn't know how evil the School really was, so when they asked

her to give up her child for experimentation, she said no. In turn she was

murdered. They still researched on her son Les though.

Leader of their group: no

Family: None, other than his sister Ryley he's a loner.

Likes: Fish and vegetables. Other artists. Reading books, singing quietly,

soccer and swimming. Also the colors blue, purple, brown, and black.

Dislikes:ALL FRUITS! Guys who are jerks to girls, and red.

Strengths: Gym class, flying, beating people up.

Weaknesses: The mention of his Mom, and innocent looking children. Note:

Innocent LOOKING children Also the mention of Ryley because she's evil.

Height: 6'4

Extra Powers: Excellent hearing and eyesight, Telekinesis, can control metal,

and can create illusions.

Mix/Mutation: 2% avian, 0.2% cat.

Romance: Yes and his girlfriend is Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**ERASERS = OPEN**

**EARASERS**

Name: Luna

Nickname: Lu Lu (Hates nickname)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Group: Eraser/additional character

Personality: While with Erasers, usually grumpy, frustrated, and sarcastic.

With Flock/other characters, sarcastic but happy, constantly messing around,

slightly aggressive, and when it's time to fight, she's very serious.

Appearance: long curly white blonde hair with side bangs that cover most of

her right eye, stormy blue eyes, pale skin, tall, skinny, and has a small

tattoo of a heart on her left inner arm. While a wolf raven black fur, is

about eight feet tall and has the same blue eyes

Usual outfit: dark ripped skinny jeans, black shirt with random purple

designs, and black combat boots

Background/History: Her twin brother, Liam and her had been taken to the

school right before they were born and each injected with the DNA of a wolf.

For some werid reason that I don't have the answer to, it had different

effects than what it normally would have. They could transform into actually

wolfs when ever they wanted. They were forced to work for the school but they

didn't care. When they were ten, they killed Liam and since then Luna had

wanted to leave. So when she meets the Flock, she secretly does all she can to

help them.

Family: Brother, Liam (deceased)

Leader: secound in command but always questions athority of leader

Likes: Being alone, darkness, correcting people, being sarcastic, food, and

fighting

Dislikes: Guns, Scientists/doctors, small spaces, Erasers, work, and annoying

people

Strengths: Very strong, fast, smart, able to convince people to do things,

knows what people will do, and good at lying

Weaknesses: Gets very mad easily, thinks fighting is the answer, freaks out

over guns and small spaces, and isn't very patient

Weight: Human form: roughly 100 pounds wolf form: about 500 pounds

Height: human form: about 6 foot, wolf form: 8 foot

Extra powers: knows people's next move (kind of like knowing the future but

it's like an in the moment sorta thing. For example, if she were in a fight

and someone faked left she would know they were faking), able to convince

people to do things they don't want to do

Mix/mutation: 50% human 50% wolf

Romance: who ever you put her with

Name: Jacob Rain

Nickname: Jake

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Group: Eraser

Personality: Arogant, selfish, likes to cause pain.

Appearance: Black hair, green eyes

Usual Outfit: suit and tie with black leather shoes

History: Has lived with the scientists all his life and his happy that he is the way he is.

Family: none

Leader: Leader of Erasers

Likes: People in pain

Dislikes: When experiments escape

Strengths: upper and lower body strength

Weaknesses: none

Weight: 200 ibs

Height: 6"3'

Extra powers: none

Mutation: 95% human 5% wolf

Romance: None

Name: Ryley

Nickname: Ryles Pronounced: Rye-alls

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Group: Eraser (**A/N: sorry the flock is closed but she can still have wings!)**

Personality: Ryles is quiet and only talks to her best friend Heather. She can

run exceptionally fast, and runs when she needs time to think. Likes the

School, and torments the white coats for killing her mother. Though she

torments the white coats she loves to see other people in pain.

Appearance: Brown hair with gold streaks in it. Has piercing green eyes. Has a

vertical line on her neck identical to her brother's Les, except his is

horizontal. A light shade of honey for her skin tone.

Usual Outfit: Gray hoodie with no sleeves. Under it she has a red and white

striped long sleeve shirt. Dark wash jeans, and beat up gray Vans.

Background/History: The same as Les's except she was experimented on as an

Eraser too.

Family: Les

Leader Of The Group: third in command (**A/N again sorry but we allready have a leader)**

Likes: oranges, people having pain, running and tormenting the white coats,

and she has a soft spot for an experiment named Jake. (Not one of the

characters from the review.)

Dislikes: Her brother Les, the flock, all emotions except for sadness.

Strengths: When people are sad she grows stronger, and running

Weaknesses: Jake

Height: 6 ft.

Extra Powers: Running, controlling someone by her melodic singing

Mix/Mutation: 0.5% Avian, 3% wolf 97.5% human

Romance: No one but would LOVE to have a relationship with Jake

Wings: Dark brown with caramel streaks at the top of her wings.

Eraser Fur: White chocolate tinged with ginger


	5. Chapter 5  additional characters

**ADDITIONAL CHARECTORS = closed**

Name: Rosalinda Marie Maleinteiz

Nickname (optional): pretty flower (she hates this)

Age:12-13

Gender:F

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors)additional

characters (alone)

Personality:either happy, or annoyed/mad, never in-between

Appearance (plz be creative)can change, like MAJORLY, and often does with mood

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):black, black, and more... BLACK (shirt jacket

pants)

Background/History:she escaped from the white coats and is alone

Family (optional):none

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the

leader.):umm, yes, & no, she's ALONE

Likes:fire

Dislikes:the school, MOST people

Strengths:lots of powers

Weaknesses:high temper

Weight (optional):68

Height (optional):5' 2"

Extra Powers (optional):4 elements, force filds, mind power

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages):1%dove 1% black hawk

Romance, and with whom (optional):none, too untrusting at the moment

Wings:black, tipped with white

Name: Nicholas Michel

Nickname (optional): Remus (goes by this, doesn't know his real name)

Age: 14

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors)

additional, works for the School

Personality: a bit snappy and short. What he's says gets done immediately or

head are gonna roll. Remus cuts to the chase and doesn't spend time with small

talk or waste his breath. He hates taking orders from others and likes it much

better when he's at the head of something. The only person he's kind to is his

twin brother Romulus, whom he feels pretty protective of, even more than most

would be because of his wolf instincts. He feels comfortable in the alpha

position, and kinda the beta as well, but not lower. He doesn't like it when

people are disrespectful to him or Romulus. He never makes empty threats. If

he doesn't plan to do something, he won't say he will.

Appearance (plz be creative): (plz dont spk lik ths wen makn ur stry) Romulus

has hair so black it's almost blue, with patches of russet throughout it. It

goes to his shoulders, and is pretty thick. Wolf ears stick out from his hair,

and he doesn't have human ones. His eyes used to be blue, so there is a dark

blue ring around the center, but the rest is amber, and the pupils are smaller

than a humans. His canine teeth are larger than a human's as well. He can't

change to a wolf, unlike the Erasers. he's of average height (5'5"). He's more

flexible and quick acting than a human, with excellent reflexes. He moves

quickly and can leap high. His fingernails and toenails are like claws. When

threatened or angry, he will growl.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): any t-shirt, normally shorts as well, often no

shoes. Will wear a hat when out in public.

Background/History: Remus and Romulus were taken to the School immediately

after birth, from an alcoholic mother who was told they died (since she was an

alcoholic their wasn't much hope they'd survive anyway). They were injected

with wolf DNA at two weeks old, intended to be Erasers, but there was a

difference in the DNA dosage, that the whitecoats never found out. Remus and

Romulus are unique expiraments. They've been at the school ever since, both

climbing higher and higher in the School hierarchy. Remus is one of the most

experienced experiments, and is an assassin for the School in exchange for

shelter and food. He also trains the Erasers, and has yet to be beaten by

them.

Family (optional): Romulus

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

lead assassin at the School

Likes: wolves, running, Romulus, relaxing, action, excitement, secrets,

knowing things, being in control

Dislikes: birds, cats, slow people, betrayal, insults, not knowing something,

taking orders

Strengths: running, tracking, reflexes, can survive from either hunting or

regular food, can communicate (roughly) with red wolves, fighting, leaping

Weaknesses: controlling his anger, climbing, his wolf instincts sometimes act

over his brain, needs lots of food and water, Romulus because he'd do anything

for his brother.

Weight (optional): 136 lbs

Height (optional): 5'5"

Extra Powers (optional): he can see heat signatures, he and Romulus can hear

each others thoughts

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 8% red wolf, 92% human

Romance, and with whom (optional): no

Anything you think I've forgotten (optional): if you think i've forgotten

something, PM!

Name: Ryan Michel

Nickname (optional): Romulus

Age: 14

Gender: male

Group (Choose from Flock, Eraser, Whitecoat or aditional charectors)

additional, works for school

Personality: Romulus is very quiet and nontalkative, so much so many believe

he's mute (though he's not). He actually prefers hand signals, or when with

Remus, brain waves. He is more in tuned to his wolf instincts than his

brother, though unlike Remus is content as the beta or lower, but wouldn't

like to be the alpha. When insulted or when someone is disrespectful to him or

his brother, he will find a way to humiliate them discreetly every time. He

doesn't take insults lightly, though he gives credit where credit is due. He

is the type of person you wouldn't normally notice, and often fades into the

background, which he prefers. When he feels threatened he doesn't like it at

all.

Appearance (plz be creative) exactly like Remus, except all of Romulus' iris

is amber.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): anything available, really

Background/History: same as Remus, but Romulus got .2% more DNA than his

brother. Also, rather than an assassin Romulus is a spy. He follows the

escaped mutants and reports to his brother their positions.

Family (optional): Remus

Leader of Their Group or not (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader.):

no

Likes: quiet, peace, running, no threats, not being noticed, spying, revenge

Dislikes: threats, having to take charge, being noticed, fighting, the School

(though he can't say so)

Strengths: finding things, being discreet, following, tracking, spying, hiding

Weaknesses: his instincts, climbing, fighting (though he can do alright if

needed) needs food a lot

Weight (optional): same as Remus

Height (optional): same as Remus

Extra Powers (optional): along with twin telepathy and thermals, Romulus gets

vague feelings of the future, and when he's asleep can often see visions,

though rarely remembers much.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 8.2% red wolf, 91.8% human

Romance, and with whom (optional): no

Name: Limit

Nickname:Lovebug

Age:15

Gender:Female

Group:Additional Characters

Personality:She is shy and really doesn't talk. She is easily creeped out by

anything that looks like it could hurt her. She is sweet though and can be

kind. She is a little on the flip side so she will yell at anyone who ticks

her off enough.

Appearance: She has long flowing,bronze hair that stops at her waist and onyx

eyes that look haunted sometimes. She has multible scars the run down her arms

and back from "tests" at the School.

Usual Outfit: She wears a long sleeved,purple shirt most of the time and blue

jeans that are a little long on wears a black jacket to cover herself

as much as possible. She always wears a hairbow and she wears converse shoes.

Background/History:She grew up at the School as a child. Her mother was a

scientist there and decided she wanted the "perfect daughter" She orginally

came from Arizona and her mother kicked her into the School at the age of

three. She ended up escaping after kicking the living crap out of the Erasers.

From the age of seen she frnded for her own.

Family: She remembers having a little brother , but knows he died as a baby

due to tests. Her mother she didn't like at all. Her father was unknown but

she knows he loved her.

Leader of the group or not: NO

Likes: Quiet spaces,Music,and her friends around her.

Dislikes:Needles , loud noises , being underwater,not being with someone she

trusts.

Strenths:Quietness, running , and flying everywhere.

Weaknesses: Needles,Erasers,anythng that scares her to death.

Weight: 95 pounds or less

Height:5"9

Extra Powers: She has the power to turn into others and can set herself on

fire when mad enough.

Mix/Mutation: 2% bird,5% cheeta.

Romance:Whoever she might be with

NAME: Ace

NICKNAME: I don't have one, but don't mind I you give me one.

AGE: 15

GENDER: Male

GROUP: Additional charecter(s)

PERSONALITY: Reasonable (thinks things through well), kind, sweet (gentle

giant type sweet)

APPEARANCE: Auburn hair (kinda long, but short- its always in his eyes),

golden brown eyes, tan, toned but not overly buff

USAUAL OUTFIT: Grey/white/brown tee shirt, jeans (normally worn), and black

Converse

BACKGROUND/HISTORY: He can't remember much. What he does remember is his mom's

smile and eyes, bright lights, pain, doctors, scientist, other experiments,

and Earesers

LEADER OF GROUP OR NOT: Not. He doesn't believe he has the 'qualities' to be a

leader

LIKES: Ace likes to relax, but also loves being with his group, Green Day,

Marron 5, and Three Days Grace

DISLIKES: Card games, Earsers, Docters, Scientist, long periods of sitting

still

STREGTHES: Running for long distances, street fighting skills

WEAKNESSESS: His group- they mean everything to him, the fear of enclosed

spaces

HIEGHT: 5 ft 11

EXTRA POWERS: He can sweet-talk anyone (except his group) into (most) anything

MIX/MUTTATION: Red Fox 3%

ROMANCE: I'm open to anything.


	6. Chapter 6  whitecoats

**WHITECOATS = closed**

**A/N: There will be lots of other whitecoats but theese are the main few! **

Name: Dr. Stephen White

Nickname: none

Age: 31

Gender: Male

Group: Scientist

Personality: Cares only about getting the experiments back into his lab.

Appearance: balding, grey eyes.

Usual Outfit: black shirt and pants with a white lab coat

History: Has the gift for mind control. When he discovered he could manipulate peopleat the age of 18, he decided to take the gift to the next level and started to take newborns and those with gifts in and give them animal DNA.

Family: Had a sister who he later killed when she was caught trying to release experiments.

Leader: Head scientist

Likes: When an experiment goes right and volunteers to stay for the experiment.

Dislikes: Disobedience, defiance in his system.

Strengths: His Erasers and security system

Weaknesses: He can bleed without stopping

Weight: 180 ibs

Height: 6"0'

Extra powers: none

Mutation: 100% human

Romance: None

This is my one!

Name: Dr. Stansfeild Dumferiertyperplexia

Nickname: Dr. Dum (gets really annoyed when someone calls him that) / Director

Age: 72 (but experiments make him look about 30)

Gender: Male

Group: Whitecoat

Personality: Fearfully strict, his disiplin methods sre terrible, one wrong move and he litterally kills you with his looks.

Appearance: Grey eyes with pupils so small you can barely see them. His face is long and pionty and his nose is like a ski jump. All the skin on his face has been pulled back tightly and his blond hair falls over his eyes like a schools boys. He is terrible thin and looks very fragile as if he might break if you shoved him. he wears half moon glasses that perch on the end of his nose.

Usual Outfit: a long white lab coat or a checked blue and black suit

History: unknown

Family: unknown

Leader: He is the Director

Likes: disiplin, killing, being in charge, chewits.

Dislikes: disobedience, anything sweet or kind or nice or good or stuff like that.

Strengths: he has killer eyes that when looked into directly kills you within a heartbeat

Weaknesses: When angry his body shakes and seeing as he is fragile canhurt him very badly

Weight: like, 9 stone (yes i no its old fashioned)

Height: like 6ft 5

Extra powers: um the killer eyes thing

Mutation: 1% basilisk 99% human

Romance: none

**A/N: The next chapter will be chapter 1 of the story, you might have to wait a while though! sorry!**


	7. Chapter 1 : The Institute

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm very sorry for not updating but I have been so busy with other things and writing other chapters of other storys that I didnt have enough time to this one! BUT, its now here and I hope you like it!**

**I picked one charecter from random to be my main and so I'm doing it in 1st person from Blaze's POV, please don't feel unloved! I picked him at random!**

**So here it is, enjoy!**

Someone Else's Story Chapter 1

Blaze POV

I stared at the whitecoats through the hard metal bars. They were taking another poor soul to be "retired". I looked around the dark, dingy cellar and shivered with the cold. Soon it would be my turn to be taken away, after so many months of hard work, it would all go to waste under the whitecoats greedy, evil glare. They wanted nothing more than to experiment on us, taunt us, hurt us. It made me sick just to think about it.

The hard metal bars of the cages they kept us in stood firmly in our path, blocking out the rest of the world. There was no escape. Well, thats what they told us anyway. I didn't believe a single word that came out of their dirty mouths. Some nights, when the whitecoats got really angry, they would grab us from our cages and kick and slap us until we're begging for mercy, and then they get a needle and peirce us with it, shooting some strange liqiud into our vains. Then I would wake up in a white room that smelled of aniceptic wipes and bleach, with your arms and legs strapped to the table that you are forced to lie on.

I'm Blaze, by the way. I have been trapped in this hell hole since before I was born. Seriously, they took me out of my mothers stomach a couple of days before I was due and grafted avian DNA into my normal, human DNA. So basically, this means I have wings. on't get all hyped up about it, its just a plain, simple fact.

We don't get to celebrate Christmas here. On christmas day, all the whitecoats lock up this institute and leve for a day. That day is usally the day when most experiments die, as they are not getting the treatment they need. I remember last christmas, I was starving, hoping that I could find some sort of food, or that someone would walk through the door, holding a massive platter of christmas turkey.

Yeah, some dream. Like that would ever happen in this dump.

"Blaze?"

"Yes Zizi?", I asked the 4 year old in the cage next to me.

"What's gonna happen to us?", she asked me, staring up at me with her bright blue, innocent eyes.

"Zizi, you can ask me that everyday, but the answer will allways be the same, I don't know"

"But-". she started to ask.

"Enough Zizi!", I shouted at her. She started to cry, her sweet innocent eyes bubbling over with a waterful of water. Then truring into small sobs, then wails, then within a few minutes, she was howling her head off.

"What did you do!", Snow's vioce penatraited my mind, and she sounded really pissed off.

I groaned, I did not need this. It was all Snow ever said, "She's only four!" and, "Blaze! How's she suppost to understand, she's still a child" and so on. You get the piont.

"Blaze!"

"What?", I graoned at her, "I don't want to heear it Snow!" That shut her up. Usally people do things I tell them, its not on purpose, I mean, I don't make people jump of cliffs or anything but, well, you get the piont.

You might now be wondering why I haven't simply used my avian powers to bust out of this place, but if I did then they would send fricking Jake and Luna out after me. Jake and Luna are the Erasers they keep here, Erasers are like us, but not like us at all. They have wolf DNA instead of avian DNA. Look, you're gonna have to stop freaking out about all the crafted DNA allright? Good.

I look over at Snow, she's in the cage next to Zizi. We've both been here for as long as we can remember. When we where little, we used to fantasise that when we got out of here, we would get married and go live in a nice little cottage by the sea. Of course, this was when we where, like, five or six, so very young. If I look at her now, I can hardly regognise the small, dirty, hungry girl I used to know. Her long, strait black hair with a thick silver streak on the left side and long side bangs that hang over her eyes, thick red lips, little nose, no freckles, long, thin fingers, silver eyes that match the streak in her hair, small nose piercing and regular ear piercing, diguise the fear that use to haunt her dreams and strangle the life out of her.

As she comforts Zizi, her silver hummingbird wings earings dangle annd sway around at the edge of her face.

"Blaze?"

"What?", I say, annoyed. I don't like getting disturbed when I'm deep in thought.

"Blaze"

"WHAT?", I shout at Snow.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything dumbass", Snow says to me.

Slowly, my head swivels around to face him.

"Mark", my mouth shapes the words, but no sound escapes it.


	8. AN

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for ages. its the same on all my stories.**

**I've kind of been a bit depressed recently and sort of in a daze, not paying attention to anything. Each day is just the same thing, school, dinner, bed. I'm extremely sorry. I'm useless and unorganised.**

**I promise that I'll update soon... but... I'm going to focus on one story at a time. I have to many that I'm in the middle of at the moment. When this story updates, then you'll know that I'm doing that one. I'm sorry.**

**~ Dwarf x**


End file.
